The last prophecy
by Fireheart Of Thunderclan
Summary: "Four will become one, darkness will rise and history will be repeated. Four cats will be able to save you all" Please read and review


Hey everyone I had an amazing idea for a story and I couldnt let it go to waste so here it is!

Prophecy of 4

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Spiderstar- Long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy: Briarheart- Dark brown she cat with bright yellow eyes

Med. Cat: Blossomcloud- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Mosswhisker- Pale gray and white she cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thistlefang- Spiky furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Rainfur- Dark gray she cat with piercing frost blue eyes

Poppyflower- Dark red tabby she cat with amber eyes

Larchclaw- Brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Shrewfang- Dark brown tom wth a narrow muzzle and amber eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Tawnystripe- Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypool- Long legged black she cat with piercing green eyes

Queens

Echomist- Light gray she cat with big yellow eyes, mother of Shrewfangs kits (Graykit, Bluekit, Emberkit, and Cinderkit)

Goldencloud- Golden ginger she cat with bright green eyes, mother of Spiderstars kits ( Firekit, Flamekit, Sandkit, and Blackkit)

Apprentices

Whitepaw- Pure white she cat with hazel eyes

Snowpaw- White she cat with gray flecks, and green eyes

Bramblepaw- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Kits

Graykit- Solid light gray tom with big bright yellow eyes

Bluekit- Blue-gray she kit with piercing green eyes

Emberkit- Gray tabby tom with ginger flecks and blue eyes

Cinderkit- Fluffy dark gray she kit with enormous blue eyes

Firekit- Dark ginger tom with brown paws, and blue eyes

Flamekit- Ginger and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sandkit- Light ginger she kit with green eyes

Blackkit- Black tom with brown underbelly, paws and green eyes

Elders

Specklefoot- Pale tabby she cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- Pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Molewhisker- Large cream and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Stonestar- Fluffy blue- gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Deputy: Duskcloud- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Med. Cat.: Otterpool- Dark brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Reedflight- Dark orange tabby she cat with green eyes

Sedgeclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with spiky claws, and amber eyes

Nettlewhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Beechcloud- light brown- ginger she cat with blue eyes

Mistytail- Blue-gray she cat with clear ice blue eyes

Volefang- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Beetlefoot- Broad shouldered black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Queens

Petalfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes, mother of sedgeclaws kits ( Mosskit, and Echokit)

Apprentices

Heronpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverpaw- Light gray tabby she cat with hazle eyes

Elders

None

Windclan

Leader: Crowstar- Smoky gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Breezefoot- Black tom with amber eyes

Med. Cat: Heatherpool- Light brown tabby she cat with smoky heather blue eyes

Warriors

Gorsewind- Ginger taabby and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Furzecloud- Gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Larksong- Silver and black tabby she cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Pebbletail- Pale gray she cat with green eyes

Nighfang- Pitch black tom with amber eyes

Whiskerclaw- Light brown tom with hazle eyes

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Queens

Cloverwing- Dark brown she cat with a white flash on her nose shaped like a cloverleaf, expecting Crowstars kits

Apprentices

Brownpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders

None

Shadowclan

Leader: Tawnystar- Mottled pale gray tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Russetwing- Dark ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Med. Cat- Applecloud- Mottled brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice,Scorchpaw

Warriors

Oakclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Flintclaw- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Nettlewing- Thin white she cat with ginger flecks and blue eyes

Nutfur- Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Owlheart-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Redear- Mottled brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Pinefeather- Black she cat with hazle eyes

Ripplepool- Black and orange she cat with yellow eyes

Queens

Dawnsky- Cream furred tabby with blue eyes, mother of Nutfurs kits (Brownkit, and Berrykit)

Apprentices

Scorchpaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

Yellowpaw- Dark gray she cat with yellow eyes

Brackenpaw- Pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs and amber eyes


End file.
